Meet His Family
by SheWhoMustNotBeMentioned
Summary: Assuming that she is the girlfriend, Ryotaro's brother spread the news to the family. It wasn't a big issue as no one's around to see the rumored girlfriend. Unfortunately, one by one, family members return home from their trips, meeting the 'new' member of the family with open arms. Will they be able to smooth out the mess, now, that no one's believing they're not in relationship.


_**Disclaimer: **La Corda D'oro belongs to its rightful owner._

* * *

**Chapter I: Apocalypse**

She didn't expected she was going to be stuck in that place for more than an hour.

Earlier that day, she was happily roaming the park with her camera on hand, taking pictures of anything that fascinates her. It was a warm weather, the sun shone brightly above, the clouds spread afar. But never she had imagined, after some joyous time gallivanting over the picturesque view of their park an occurrence would happen.

Yes, there was the sun when she went there. She even had waved her hand while smiling at Mr. Sun. But after an hour or so, it looks like Mr. Sun gone tired showing his grand rays as he hid behind the dark heavy clouds above.

Then there was a thunder, followed by a lighting and pouring large drops of rain.

She gasped in surprise as the first drops of rain soaked her clothes. She ran as fast as she could, hiding her camera in the safety of her bag—she was mentally thanking that it was water proof, however she wasn't.

In her chagrin, she couldn't find a place to shelter until she turned right and saw an open gate of a house. It wasn't rude if she would just shelter there until the rain subsided, was it? Perhaps, the people there would understand, and_** nice**_ enough to allow her in front of their house for the meantime. Venturing with assumptions, Nami stayed underneath the house, looking at the heavy drops of the rain in continuous pour.

The front door creaked opened, making the brunette woman flinched and turned around. She bowed her head and muttered. "I'm very sorry for trespassing, sir. I'll leave as soon as the rain stop."

The long pause between them gave a flood of uneasiness over Nami. She gulped and was going to leave when the person spoke with an obvious surprise voice. "Amou? Is that you?"

Nami looked back. A sudden flash of relief reflected over her blue eyes. Her lips lifted into a smile. "My goodness. You scared me."

"What are you doing in front of our house? Er, soaking?"

"I was... I was..." she sneezed, blushing afterward.

"All right, it's much better if we talk about that inside the house. Come in."

Nami looked around the house. It was nice if she may add, and homely. "Nice place."

"Er, thanks. What are you doing wandering around in the rain? Is that a habit of yours?"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to watch the morning news today. I didn't know it's going rain this hard." Nami embraced herself as the cold air chilled her through her bone. In that instant, she noticed she was soaking up to the point of leaving wet trails on the silver carpet.

"Well, let me get you something, you can stay here for a while." he pointed at the sofa and lead her there before disappearing behind the hallway.

Nami, afraid to wet the sofa, remained standing while bracing herself. She didn't expect to come across with him—but that little coincidence had become her lifesaver, she might have got pneumonia if not. Oh goodness!

"Sorry for waiting..."

Deep in though, she wasn't able to notice his presence behind her, not until he decided to talk and place the towel over her shoulder. She jumped at the side, slipping afterward with a thud.

"Oi, are you all right?"

"Don't sneak on me like that, Tsuchiura." Nami winced.

"I was just going to give you a towel. You should dry yourself before you get sick." He handed his hand to her and pulled her up. "I was going to lend you my sister's clothes but her room was locked and as well with my parents, so would it be okay if you use mine...well, just for a while until the rain stopped and your clothes dried." he added after seeing the shock face of the woman.

Nami glanced at the window and stared as the wind hit it with force, smashing the droplets of rain over it. She sighed and nodded. She would be staying there longer than she expected. "Thank you."

"The bathroom is at the left side."

After some minutes, Nami appeared in front of the living room, walking in stiff strides, feeling the bud of awkwardness growing inside of her. For goodness sake, she was wearing a man's clothes! A huge shirt that almost looked like a dress on her. The side would always slip from her shoulder she had to tug it up repeatedly. The shorts was too loose she had to wear her belt on it. Well, it wasn't really a big deal, but the _**situation**_ was just so uncanny for her, she doesn't know how to react. As what she had read in novels, and even had watched, only _girlfriends _do those stuffs. And obviously, she wasn't. She flushed from the thought and frowned afterward. _'There's no big deal, Nami. Geez.'_

"Sorry, that's the smallest I could get. To tell you the truth, I was going to get something from my younger brother's clothes, but unfortunately his room was locked too." Ryotaro apologetically smiled while sitting on the couch.

Suddenly, a rush of realization gave a new strength of awkwardness over Nami. She halted from her pace and dubiously glanced at the man, somewhat desperate for an answer.

No other noise but theirs.

All rooms were locked but his.

No one's around but him.

Oh Kami, they were alone.

Stuck in the middle of a storm—typhoon, hurricane, apocalypse.

And there she thought she was saved.

"Ugh! Don't tell me." she slapped her forehead.

"I though you've realized already. My parents went on vacation and will return next week. My sister is on a Music Convention for a month, and my brother's on his two day field trip. He'll be here anytime."

Hearing the latter gave a ray of light on her, but when is _anytime? _As soon as the light appeared as soon as it faded. It was storming, that _anytime_ would have been later, much worse tonight. Nami searched for a clock and almost fainted when _**3:00 pm**_ glared back.

"If you're thinking, I'm going to do something to you, you're wrong."

"Of course you wont!" **Wrong**, she was thinking about the possibility already. "I'll just wait till my clothes dried and I need to borrow an umbrella. I'm going to return it this Monday." she looked away.

"Seriously, Amou." Ryotaro stood up making the lass stepped back. "What's wrong with you?" he laughed, more of an amused chuckle. "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

"I'll make my own!" she blurted out.

"You're being a paranoid. I'm not going to put anything poisonous in your drink."

"You don't know my taste."

"You could just tell me, beside you're a guest."

"No, I insist, I'll do it on my own."

"Just stay there and feel at home." Ryotaro turned around and walked away.

Nami, being naturally adamant, doesn't want to lose. More likely, she was desperate to assure her safety in this house with a guy as a companion. Well, trusting a guy in the middle of the storm doesn't appeal to her right now. She sprinted at his direction, matching his steps. She hissed as her clothes kept on slipping on her shoulder as she pulled it up again, unbeknownst to her the lad stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Oi, I told you to stay—"

As she was unknowingly sprinting to his direction, she wasn't expecting to collide on a solid body, making both of them fall on the floor with a thud.

Frozen in shock, she wasn't able to pull her shirt as it slipped pass her shoulder, giving the man a great view of her creamy skin.

"Geez, it's raining so hard I though I won't be able to go ho—" another voice echoed behind them. "Nii-san, you have a visitor? Er...am I disturbing something?"

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
